piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Piston Cup Bedwars
This article can only be edited by Ruby, Markus, Totaldrama, Ferrari Fan 458, and Win95 for grammar and transcript additions. Also, this is only in Ruby's world and not in the main Cars universe. Based on Hypixel Bedwars with the same rules and everything. There are 4 teams each with 8 cars. Ruby will also do more bedwars versions later on even an ultimate version. There are only Cars 1 and Cars 3 racers. The ultimate version will have the legends in it. Announcers are Pinkie, Twilight, Spike, Rainbow, Bob, CaptainSparklez, Darrell, James the Red Engine, Brent, David, Chick, Yakko, Natalie, and Wakko. Reporters are Lapis, River, Kori, and Shannon. NOTE: The diamond generator is the only generator in this version. And also, you can buy literally any weapon of your choice, even a nuke for 500 diamonds. Also they are their original car versions and not Minecraft characters please agree with me. But if you want them to be Minecraft characters I will change it but still please agree they are cars and not Minecraft characters. Teams *Red Team - Jackson Storm (leader), Bubba Wheelhouse Jr, Ryan Laney, Cam Spinner, Sheldon Shifter, Rich Mixon, Michael Rotor, and George New-Win *Blue Team - Lightning McQueen (leader), Cruz Ramirez, Cal "The Prince" Weathers, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley, Reb Meeker, Danny Swervez, and Chase Racelott *Green Team - Chick Hicks (leader), The King, Aiken Axler, Winford Bradford Rutherford, Ernie Gearson, Darren Leadfoot, Ruby Oaks, and Crusty Rotor *Yellow Team - Ponchy Wipeout (leader), Rev Roadages, Markus Krankzler, Speedy Comet, T.G. Castlenut, Carl Clutchen, Phil Tankson, and Chip Gearings Transcript Spike: No more battle royales since Fortnite changed waaaay to (Popeye toot) much! However, we have BEDWARS! The goal is simply to defend your bed and destroy other teams' beds Pinkie: And.. Bob: The war is on! Good luck, racers! Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO DEFENDING BEDS BOYS! Chick: Let's just attack everybody! The King: No we should defend our bed too. Chick: WHO CARES OLD MAN!!!! (Chick starts building a bridge to the diamond generator) Lightning: Oh no Chick is already building to the diamond generator! Bobby: Don't worry I will defend bed you guys can go. Lightning: Me, Cal, you, Brick, and Reb will go. Brick: Got it. Carl: I'm going to build giant walls around the bed! Ponchy: Good idea Carl. Markus: I'm building an ultra-protective force field around the bed! Ponchy: EVEN BETTER MARKUS!!!! WE DO BOTH IDEAS! Jackson: You know what we can do? We can put the bed underground and fill it with dirt. We don't need stupid walls! Ryan: I think it's a stupid idea but whatever. (Jackson digs a hole and puts the bed in it and covers it up with dirt) Jackson: Done. (back to the blue team) Lightning: Ok we got back 14 diamonds that's cool. Let's get some good swords and some explosives. Cal: Cool. Winford: I know right! Plus, I have built steel walls around the bed. Markus: Rev! Rev: Yes? Markus: We have a mini force field to cover both of us so that if the others die and don't respawn we will still be alive. It will last for a half hour and longer as we don't fall off the world or get nuked we are ok. Rev: Cool. Darrell: Looks like the teams have built the defense for the bases and beds and are slowly getting ready to attack! Bob: Yup! (back to the red team) Rich: I wish Jackson wasn't our leader. Ryan: I know but we gotta deal with it. (later) Jackson: LET'S ALL GO ATTACK LIGHTNING MCIDIOT!!! Ryan: No we won't come. Jackson: TOO BAD! SAYONARA, SUCKERS!!! (Jackson and the others leave to attack blue team) Chip: BUY A CANNON NOW MARKUS! THE RED TEAM'S BASE IS UNPROTECTED! Markus: Got it! (Soon Markus brings the cannon to fire at the red team base) Markus: FIRE! (the shot hits the red base and explodes it revealing the exposed bed underground) Jackson (screams like Luke Skywalker): NOOOOO! (Carl and Chip go to attack the red base while Jackson's team rushes back) Chip: THE RED TEAM BED IS DESTROYED! LET'S GO! WOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Yakko: BREAKING NEWS! THE RED TEAM LOST THEIR BED AND CAN NO LONGER RESPAWN! Spike: THAT'S GOOD NEWS!!! Bubba: THIS IS YOUR FAULT JACKSON! Rich: YEAH! Putting the bed underground was a (Popeye toot) stupid idea! I told you they would find a cannon or something to attack it. (Carl kills Sheldon and George) Spike: SHELDON SHIFTER AND GEORGE NEW-WIN ARE OUT! They will now be spectating. (More yellow team members attack. T.G. kills Cam) Jackson: NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Speedy: Too bad JERKSON! (kills Jackson) CaptainSparklez: Boom! There goes Jackson. (back to the green team) Crusty Rotor: I will have a mega sniper shot on Bubba (shoots Bubba with his sniper and Bubba dies)! Ruby: Nice one Crusty! Winford: Man, blue and yellow are powerful! What should we do! Ruby: Don't go to red because team yellow has cleared out their base and are staying there too. I just got two tanks to defend us! (Team yellow fires a couple more shots and finishes off the rest of the red team) Lightning: Dang Jackson's team got screwed up. Anyway, let's move on. Chase: Let's get green next since Chick is on that team. Reb: Yeah! Danny: Bobby and I will come too! (The blue team attacks the green team) Lightning: Ok go ahead Chase, Danny, Bobby, and Reb. We will be defending. Aiken: GUYS! SOME BLUE GUYS ATTACKING! DEFEND NOW! (team green use their swords to stop the attack) Ernie: HOLY (Yee)! That was close. (back to team blue) Reb: We failed guys! Lightning: It's ok Reb. Team green is quite powerful and has good defense anyway. We will just save diamonds before I can buy a weapon I want. 80 diamonds will get the weapon I want. Cal: Ok then! We go to diamond generator then. Lightning: Get your swords too so nobody attacks us. Reb: Ok. (a bit later) Cal: Have we got 80 diamonds yet? Lightning: No we have 56. Close though. OH! SPEEDY COMET ATTACKING US! (Lightning quickly kills Speedy and he respawns in his base) Brick: HOLY (Yee)! Cruz: That was too close! Pinkie: What was Speedy Comet even doing! (Back to yellow team) Markus: Speedy don't attack now! Ponchy: Yeah man! You need to wait! Speedy: I'm sorry guys. I really wanted diamonds but I died and now I lost my weapons! (back to blue team) Lightning: I need only 10 more diamonds to get the weapon! Someone get 10 diamonds for me. Reb: Ok! (Reb gets 10 diamonds) Reb: Got them! I give them to you. Lightning: AWESOME! Now the weapon I just bought is a hammer which if I throw can cause damage to their base. Who should I choose to attack. I better attack now before someone steals my weapon. Cal: Yellow team cause my uncle is in the green team! Brick: NO! GREEN CAUSE CHICK HICKS IS IN IT! Lightning: Sorry Cal but I picked green. (Lightning throws the hammer at the green team island causing the island to get split in half! Lightning: WOW! WE split their island in half. It's still floating but it's done a good enough damage that their bed walls are damaged too. Chick: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY I DIDN'T DEFEND MY BED! Winford (angry): Now our island is split into half! Aiken: Well the bed is still here! But the left side of the island was split and only half the island and defense remain to leave the bed right on the freaking EDGE!!!! Darrell: HOLY (Yee)! MCQUEEN'S HAMMER SPLIT TEAM GREEN'S ISLAND! (Bob Cutlass faints) Yakko: BAD NEWS! BOB CUTLASS FAINTED!!! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!?!?!? Ruby: This sucks! Winford: Let's go after yellow Ruby! Ernie: OK! Crusty: YEAH! (Crusty, Ernie, Winford, and Ruby go after team yellow) Rev: WATCH OUT CRUSTY, WINFORD, ERNIE, AND RUBY ARE ATTACKING! Crusty: CARL! Carl: Huh? Ruby: Sorry you are cool but I have to finish you off (kills Carl, but he respawns)! (Ruby shoots and damages the walls) Ruby: DANG THEIR WALLS ARE STRONG! (Meanwhile Bobby Swift shot with his sniper and took Green team's bed out) Spike: THE GREEN TEAM LOST THEIR BED! Lightning: YES!!!! AMAZING BOBBY! NOW GREEN TEAM'S BED IS GONE! Ruby: OH NO! DID YOU HEAR THAT CRUSTY! Crusty: YEAH! LET'S JUST DO ALL DAMAGE WE CAN DO TO THE YELLOW TEAM'S WALLS! Markus: Rev! Hide with me we are safe with the force fields for now. The others will handle them! Rev: Ok! Phil: ATTACK THEM! (Phil pushes Ernie off the island) Ernie: NOOOO!! Ponchy: TAKE THIS! (uses a rocket launcher to shoot Ruby and Crusty, blowing them up) Winford: NOOO! (Winford runs back to his team) Winford (crying): THIS IS MY FAULT!! KING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I TOLD THEM TO ATTACK YELLOW AND NOW THEY ARE GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The King: It's ok Winford. We can still fight. Winford (stops crying): Your right The King. Our bed may be gone and so are Ruby, Crusty, and Ernie but we can still be ok! Let's fight the other teams just be careful. The King: Yes. Let's fight with whatever we have. (back to the yellow team) Carl: We got hit hard by Ruby, Crusty, and Ernie there. Our defenses were quite damaged. Ponchy: I know. We have to repair them and hope no one attacks us. Phil: I will also use your rocket launcher if you don't mind. Ponchy: Ok. (back to the blue team) Brick: Now is our chance to attack team yellow! Lightning: Yes! Their walls are damaged! (Cal breaks a hole in the wall) Cal: THE BED IS EXPOSED! (Cal breaks yellow bed) Spike: YELLOW BED IS BROKEN! Ponchy: They think they are safe but I secretly used an invisible potion to sneak into their blue base. I have set up TNT all over their walls (lights the TNT and the TNT explodes). (the walls are damaged but still alive) Ponchy: Their giant walls survived? No problem! CHIP! USE THE CANNON and FIRE 54 CANNONBALLS! Chip: OK! (Chip cannons the blue teams walls completely destroying it) (Ponchy Wipeout breaks the bed) Pinkie: ITS A FIGHT TO THE DEATH! ALL BEDS ARE BROKEN! Markus: HIDE!!!! (Markus and Rev hide in their underground base) Phil: YOU ARE GOING DOWN AIKEN! (kills Aiken) Winford: Oh crap! It's just me, Chick, and The King now! (Cal shoots T.G. Castlenut with his pistol while Ponchy Wipeout shoots down Chase Racelott) Danny: Crap Chase died! Cal: It's ok. (later) Bob: IT'S CHAOS NOW AS THE 3 REMAINING TEAMS FIGHT EACH OTHER! Darrell: WHO WILL WIN! YELLOW, BLUE, OR GREEN! (back to green team) Chick: The blue team dont know what I am about to do (speeds away) KACHIGA! KACHIGA! KACHIGA! KACHIGA! Brick: WATCH OUT! CHICK COMING FOR YOU LIGHTNING! (Chick slams into Brick Yardley and The King who was behind Brick, causing them to fall of the map, Chick also punctures the tire of Lightning McQueen) Cal: CHICKEN (Popeye toot) HICKS! I cant believe what you just done (rages) YOU KILLED MY UNCLE AND BRICK AND PUNCTURED MCQUEENS TIRE!!!!! I'''M GO ON RAMPAGE NOW (shoots Chick with his pistol so many times he falls off the map) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! I'M ANGRY (shoots Winford, Carl, and Phil killing them all) HOW DARE YOU KILL THEM!! CHICKEN YOU ARE A (Popeye toot) (Seal Bark) (Yee) (Seal Bark) (Nikko Nikko Nii) (Dolphin Censor (Nikko Nikko Nii) (Chuck Armstrong Scream)! ''(calms down) I'm ok guys. I got mad Chick killed Brick and his own team mate who is my uncle. Chicken Hicks sucks. Lightning: It's ok Cal. You managed to take out a couple of team members. Did you know you said a lot of censor sounds including Chuck Armstrong scream? Cal: Yeah I know. to be continued by Ruby Category:Wars